


Ten points to Ravenclaw

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chance Meetings, M/M, Not a Crossover, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 21:53:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11113605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: Merlin and the guys are looking for a birthday presents for Percy, who is just as much a Potter fan as they are.





	Ten points to Ravenclaw

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, not beta'd.
> 
> Just a little something that crossed my mind on this Tuesday evening.

Merlin was looking forward to the shopping tour with his friends. He usually wasn’t too big on shopping but they wanted to find a birthday present for Percy. They had put their money together and since Percy loved anything Harry Potter, they had planned to go to the Harry Potter Shop at Kings Cross, where Platform 9 ¾ was. 

He had felt a bit weird since he usually only wore it at home or at conventions, but when Merlin saw that the others wore theirs, too, he beamed and straightened his Ravenclaw-T-shirt. Gwaine’s shirt, that proudly showed the crest of Slytherin, was so well-worn and washed that he couldn’t even pretend to not wear it that often. Elyan’s Hufflepuff-shirt was neatly ironed, as always. 

Soon they were in a crowd of fans and like them they looked at all different things, ooh’d and aah’d at the expensive stuff that was locked away behind glass and once again decided that they wanted to go to Leavsden Studios on a Harry Potter Studio Tour. If their mum’s would let them go and maybe gave each of them a ticket for their birthday. They would all try to find a job to earn some money this summer just for that. That they all were finally 16 – Percy the last one to turn the magic age – would sure help with the job search. 

“Maybe we should get him the jumper he likes so much?” Elyan carefully took it out of a shelf and held it up.

“The sleeves would be too short.” Merlin sighed. “He might be the youngest, but he’s taller than me already!”

Sighing, Elyan put the garment back onto the shelf. Merlin was right. Percy would love the jumper but would look ridiculous wearing it. 

“How about this?” Gwaine pointed to some fake death eater tattoos, but then shook his head. “They’d be gone in a few days, not a good present.”

After a while where each of them had been looking at merchandise, making a wish list of their own in their minds, they ended up in front of the shelf that held all the boxes with the wands. 

“Should we…?”

“Yes!”

“Do we have enough money? The wands are expensive!”

When Merlin nodded, it was clear: Percy’s gift was a wand. They only had to decide on which one. 

After a bit of discussion if they should go for Newt Scamander’s wand – no, they were fans from way back when they were little, the new movies were just…too new – or rather Draco Malfoy’s, they finally decided on the Elderwand. Percy had always admired the headmaster of Hogwarts. 

Carefully, Merlin reached for the box and when he turned to go pay for it, he ran into someone. 

“Hey! Watch where you’re going!”

Merlin was about to reply just as sharply, but he was faced with the bluest eyes he’d ever seen and he completely forgot what he was about to say. He blushed deeply when he saw the blond, who was about their age and filled his Gryffindor T-shirt nicely, look him up and down. 

A lazy grin showed on the blond’s face when he met Merlin’s eyes again. “Ten points to Ravenclaw.”

As Elyan and Gwaine started to giggle, Merlin’s jaw dropped. “I…err…”

“Present for your boyfriend?” The blond pointed to the box with the wand that Merlin still held. 

Shaking his head, Merlin still hadn’t found his speech again. 

“He doesn’t have a boyfriend.” Gwaine snatched the box out of Merlin’s hand. “We’ll go pay for it. See you later, Merlin.” He pulled Elyan, who still stood watching, along by his sleeve.

The blond blushed slightly when they were finally just surrounded by other customers. “So…would you care for a butterbeer?”

“You can have butterbeer here now?” 

“No.” The blond laughed as Merlin’s face fell. “But there’s a sandwich shop over there and we could have a Coke and pretend it’s a butterbeer?”

Merlin chuckled. “Sounds good.”


End file.
